Confused
by SSEE729
Summary: Daryl's fifteen year old niece, Lea, lives with him. The two have a great relationship and friendship, and Daryl absolutley adores her. He would do anything for Lea, and so, when he arrives home from work early to find Lea in bed with her boyfriend, he flips. They argue and he decides its time to have the talk they never had, and they both learn even more about the other. MATURE


_**Alright, thanks for reading guys! This is my first attempt at a story with this much rated M sexual content, and I hope that it is written in a manner that contributes well to the story. However, the story is more than just a scene of explicit sexual content, and I hope you enjoy the overall story that it is a part of. **_

_**The back story here, is that Daryl lives with and has pretty much raised his fifteen year old niece, Lea. Lea's father, Merle, abandoned her a few years back, and Daryl, who had always been more a father figure to her than her own, takes full care of Lea with no hesitation. One day, he comes home and finds Lea and her boyfriend having sex, and he loses it. **_

_**This might be multiple chapters, but it depends on the response that I get to this chapter. So, if you like it, please, please review! Thanks! I don't own The Walking Dead or the characters that appear in the show in this story.**_

"You sure you're uncle's not gunna be home 'til later?" Trey asked as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, the threads stretching, buttons popping.

"Stop being so paranoid" Lea said with a smile. "I told you, he always works late on Fridays. He won't be home for at least two more hours" She leaned in and quickly pressed her lips against the older boy's. She pressed against him hard, and forcefully, and he applied even more pressure, taking control.

He smiled wide, grinned that mischievous grin of his, and nodded his head several times quickly. "Alright, let's do this then"

She smiled at him and the two leaned back onto her bed together, embraced as one. Lea hit the bed first, softly, but quickly, and Trey was right on top of her. She quickly swung her legs onto the bed, and he followed, parting hers with his knee.

Their breath got heavy, louder, quicker. They were excited. She was excited. It was their first time together. And, it was her first time. Ever. She had wanted it for a while now, or at least she thought she did. But, all doubts were pushed from Lea's mind as soon Trey pulled his shirt off, and pressed his warm body against hers tightly. So tightly. Comfortingly so. She couldn't help but smile.

Her heart was beating fast, faster than she thought it had ever beaten before, but she liked it. She liked the rush she was getting, and she loved the deep heat, the tension building in her stomach even more. She let out a quick gasp as Trey pressed his mouth against hers ravenously, and all she wanted was to devour him. And, for him to devour her. So, she pressed her mouth even more so against his, crashing her lips against his, and intertwining their tongues.

Trey's shirt was already off, but that wasn't really something new. Sometimes he would do that when they were heavily making out, and Lea loved it. She ran her hands across his tanned chest, and down to his stomach, toward his belt. But, just before she reached it, he grabbed her hands.

"You just relax" He said between kisses, and Lea couldn't help but deepen her kiss with him at the sound of his deep, rough, voice.

Lea wrapped her hands around his head quickly, and started tugging at his shaggy blonde hair. She let out a tiny moan as she did so, as it was apparently turning her on more than she thought it would.

Trey grabbed her hands again. "Just relax" He repeated, bringing her hands down to the bed. He knew this was her first time, and Lea knew he was going to try to make it great for her. But the way he was looking at her, his hot breath against the skin of her neck, the little gasps and his loud breathing were making it close to impossible for her to restrain herself.

He looked down at her for a second as he hovered over her, and he smiled when she smiled back at him. He brought his hands down to the bottom of her shirt, and refusing to break eye contact, he started to slip his hands underneath. Shea squirmed in pleasure as his hands ran across her stomach.

Trey smiled at the little noises he knew Lea was trying to prevent from escaping her mouth, and he continued to rub his hands across her stomach even faster. Then, he slowly, almost painfully so, started to slide his hands toward her breasts. She knew where this was leading, and she could feel the tension in her lower stomach building even more so. The heat growing between her legs. She reached for his hands, and placed hers on top of his over her shirt, as his worked underneath. He smiled at her as he approached her right breast, and smiled even wider as he cupped it softly, bra still covering the skin she wanted him to touch.

"Take it off" Lea said breathily, and she was surprised at how her own voice sounded. Trey looked at her and shook his head. "All in time" He said with a smile, as he continued to massage her breast through the fabric of her bra. He brought his other hand up as well, cupping her left breast, and started to pinch them both. She shifted, trying to get him to exert more pressure, and she let out a soft moan. Trey smiled at her excitement.

After several minutes of rubbing her breasts, cupping them, and squeezing them, he reached around her back, and slowly unhooked her bra. She arched her back upward to ease him as he stripped it off of her and flung it to the side.

She giggled slightly as she watched it sail across the room. But only for a few seconds before she was lost in Trey's lips once again.

Hands still underneath her shirt, Trey brought them up to rest on her breasts. His bare hands against her bare, uncovered skin felt absolutely wonderful, and the groans coming from Lea's mouth as Trey worked his hands around her breasts, cupping them, pinching them, squeezing them hard, then soft, then hard again, seemed to prove that.

She loved the way his hands felt against her skin, and loved the way they felt as they cupped her breasts. She leaned into him again, smashing her lips hard against his, and pulling away after several seconds, breathing hard.

Trey worked his hands on her breasts for a few more minutes, taking a nipple between his forefinger and thumb and pinching it. Lea let out a tiny yelp, but it was one of satisfaction, and he continued. This carried on for several more seconds, and just when Lea thought she couldn't take it anymore, Trey started to lift her shirt toward her head. Sitting up, and breaking their lip lock for just a second, Lea helped Trey remove her shirt quickly, before once again crashing their lips together and lying back flat on her bed.

Trey looked into Lea's eyes, and gave her a smile before lowering his head to her stomach. He kissed her stomach several times, slowly kissing his way up to her breasts. And, as his left hand pinched and squeezed her left nipple, he lowered his mouth to her right, and sucked playfully. He flicked his tongue over her hard nipple, before placing his entire mouth over her breast and sucking hard. Lea tilted her head back even further, and let out a groan that had been louder than the others.

After a few seconds, Lea reached down, and grabbed Trey's hair in her fingers, pulling his head toward hers. They met lips and kissed hard for several long seconds before breaking apart. Lea could feel something pressing against the side of her leg. Something hard, and something big. She smiled.

When they finally took a breath, it was heavy and loud. Their breaths were becoming more and more raspy, strained with the pleasure they were feeling, and the urge to receive even more. Lea quickly slid her hands down toward Trey' s growing hardness, and when he started to tell her to "Stop", she quickly shook her head. "I need this" She said roughly, and he obeyed, letting her grip his hard cock through his increasingly tighter jeans.

As soon as her hand touched his manhood he immediately let out a moan. And when she started to rub him through his jeans, she watched as he got harder, and even bigger. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes tightly and moaned loudly. But, he couldn't get too excited, not right now. He quickly bit his lip.

Lea quickly undid his belt buckle, and ripped it from his jeans. She could feel the tension and heat growing in her lower body and she couldn't wait to rip his pants off. With his help, kicking the pants off his legs, she managed to throw them to the ground. The thin fabric of his boxers failed to hide his growing need for her, and she quickly wrapped her hands around him, still covered by his underwear. She met his eyes and let out a deep breath. She loved the way he felt in her hands, even through the fabric. But, he knew if he didn't prevent her from touching him, he was going to be disappointed in himself. He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer, and after all, this was her first time.

So, Trey quickly wrapped his hand around Lea's wrist pulling it quickly away from his member. He sighed as he did so, already missing the contact with her hand, but he smiled at her. "Your turn" He panted, kissing her hard before working on her own belt. He fumbled with it for a second before pulling it through the belt loops and throwing it to the side. He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them even quicker, stripping them from her body and discarding of them as well.

Now all that covered her were her lace panties. Trey smiled at her before slowly sliding his hands across her breasts, down across her stomach, dancing his fingers at her panty line.

He continued to run his fingers just along the top of her underwear, only dipping in slightly every few seconds, and she panted in anticipation. "Please" She whimpered, "Please, Trey, touch me. Touch me"

Trey quickly looked up at her, and with the hand that was not occupied with her panties, he ran it though her hair quickly. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and she kissed him back aggressively. He smiled at her again, and continued to dance along her underwear line.

"You mean like this?" Trey asked gruffly as he slowly ran his fingers a top her underwear, and over her center. He rubbed her through the fabric for a few seconds, and Lea tilted her head back, her eyes closing involuntarily. "Ahhh" She groaned loudly, "Ahhhhhhh, AHHHHHH" She was getting louder and louder, and Trey could feel how wet she was, her underwear beginning to get drenched in her own juices, running slowly onto his fingers. She was wet, for him.

Trey felt himself grow even harder at this realization, almost painfully so, and he winced in the pleasure it was giving him. He fought the urge to reach down, wrap his fist around his cock tightly, and just satisfy himself. He needed it. But, he needed to see her get it more.

So, Trey swallowed heavily and blinked hard. Lea had wrapped her arms around Trey's neck, her fingernails digging into his skin as he rubbed her center. "Ahhhhhh" She moaned, "MMMMMMM, Trey" And with that, that whimper of his name, he almost exploded.

"Get ready, babe" Trey said quickly, as he slid his hands underneath her underwear. He rubbed her center with his palm for a few seconds, getting it soaked, and looked up toward her, writhing in pleasure too severe to open her eyes. He smiled.

Trey refused to look away from her face, as he slid one of his fingers inside of her slowly. He wanted to see her face. He needed to. She immediately opened her mouth wide and her breath hitched. He shuddered at her obvious response to the pleasure he was giving her, and he felt her start to involuntarily buck her hips against his hand.

Trey writhed his finger around inside of her wetness. He curled it and twisted it, watching her close her eyes even tighter, and listening to her continue to moan even louder. He loved when she moaned. It was such a turn on for him. And he had to fight the strong urge to come right then and there in his boxers.

"P-p-pp-plea-sssee, Trey" Lea begged softly, her voices shaky. "P-please" She stuttered, almost unable to control herself. She managed to open her eyes just for a second, but she met his. "P-please, more. I ne-need more" She continued to rock against him hard, and he smashed his lips against hers.

"Just hold on, babe" Trey said huskily. He too was starting to get overwhelmed with the pleasure, and the sounds she was making were almost too much to bare. But, he smiled at her, and quickly placed another finger in her, and she jerked her head back quickly.

"Ahhhghhhhh!" She moaned loudly, bucking even harder against his hand as he twisted and worked it inside her. "Errrrrrrrr" She grunted. Trey placed a third finger inside her, and her breath caught in her throat.

"OHHH!" She yelled. She actually yelled, and her voice echoed throughout the room. She bucked even harder, now, dangerously so, and Trey was actually scared he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. So, he quickly pulled his fingers out of her. She whimpered loudly at the absence of his touch, and she continued to buck upward, hoping to feel him again.

"Please" Her voice shook, "I'm begging you, I- I need it now" Her voice was so desperate, it sounded like she was on the verge of tears, and Trey couldn't bare to hear her like that. So, he slid his body down against hers, and she watched as his head moved, and as he kissed down along her breasts, down along her stomach, and when he reached her underwear he quickly ripped them off. He spread her legs with his head and she squealed in anticipation. Her center was so wet, it was practically dripping onto the bed, and her legs shook in anticipation. Trey met her eyes once more before he covered her center with his mouth.

Trey moved his tongue in and out of her, and she let out a deep throaty groan. Lea quickly wrapped his shaggy blonde hair into her fists, and held on as he bobbed his mouth up and down. He flicked his tongue over her clit, licking her juices, and shoving his tongue deeper inside of her.

"Trey" She managed, her voice weak and shaky. She gripped his head tightly and jerked it upward to meet hers, where she placed a big hard kiss on his lips, tasting herself on them. "Now"

And that was all she had to say. He knew she wanted to orgasm as he plowing his manhood into her deep center, not just his tongue. And, he was going to give her that.

Trey smiled that mischievous smile again, and reached onto the bedside table quickly. They had placed a condom there earlier, knowing full well they weren't going to want to stop to find one. Trey grabbed it, ripped the plastic with his teeth, and Lea quickly took it from him.

"I want to do it" She smiled seductively at him, and he almost lost it right there. Lea quickly ripped his boxers down, and he kicked them off, sending them off the bed with all the other articles of clothes they'd find later.

She met his eyes and they smiled at each other before she reached down and gripped his manhood. He bit his lip, her hand grazing along his shaft, and she slowly slipped the rubber onto him. She pulled it down to cover him, and he let out an involuntary grunt.

When she was done she looked at him and she placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked down at her as he hovered, and he smiled. She smiled back.

"You ready for this, babe?" He asked her.

"Oh yea" Lea said softly, her voice raspy from the pleasure. "Please, I need you. I need you now. I love you"

"I love you, too" Trey said with a smile, he panted a few times, and placed each hand on the bed.

She starred into his eyes and he looked into hers as he slowly started to push himself into her. His penis was much thicker than his fingers, and even though only the head was inside her, Lea could tell it was going to be much bigger too. And it hurt. She was told it was going to hurt a little. But this hurt a lot. But it also felt absolutely amazing. It was a sort of pain that was worth it. It felt good. It felt right. They fit together.

Lea whimpered slightly as more of Trey's length filled her. "You alright, babe?" Trey asked.

She nodded, a tear forming in her eye. "I'm okay. Please, please don't stop"

Trey nodded. He waited a few seconds for her to adjust to him, and then he moved in a little deeper. Her walls clenched him so tightly, so very tightly, it was tighter than he had ever felt around him. But she was so wet. So extremely wet.

"You're so wet, babe" Trey smiled at her. "So wet"

Lea's head dropped back against the bed as he pushed himself further into her. The pleasure was more than she had ever felt in her entire life. "Ahhhhhh" She moaned loudly. Trey waited a few more seconds before pushing himself deeper into her, and he had yet to sheath himself completely.

"More" Lea uttered, "More," her eyes starting to close in the pleasure. But she forced them to stay open. She wanted to be looking at him. "Fuck, please, AHHHHH, fuck!"

"You sure?" Trey asked, as he watched her whimper again. She looked at him, smiled, and he smiled back.

"Now"

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT

Daryl smiled as he pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with his niece. His dumbass brother, Lea's father, had left a few years ago, and he had only seen him a few times since then. But, who needed him anyhow? He and Lea were just fine on their own. And, honestly, Daryl liked it that way.

But, it did force him to work a lot. Ten hours a day, with extra hours on Fridays, and sometimes even the weekend when he could get them. That's why he decided he'd give himself a break today. Go home a little early, and surprise his niece. Then they could spend some quality time together. Maybe they'd go to that movie she'd been dying to see.

Daryl shut the door to his old pickup truck quickly, and half jogged toward the house. He opened the door, and swung it open. "Lea?" He called as he walked in.

No answer. "Lea?" He called out again. It was true, she wasn't expecting him, and maybe she'd gone to one of her friends' houses to wait until he got him. She really didn't like being home by herself, and Daryl couldn't blame her. Especially with all the break ins occurring around town recently.

He walked through the living room quickly, and swung himself around the corner of the doorframe to the kitchen. She wasn't in there either. "Lea?" He called again as he made his way down the hall and toward the stairs. Maybe she was in her room.

Daryl climbed the stairs two at a time, and when he reached the top, he could have sworn he heard a noise. What was that? Was she yelling? Screaming? He moved toward her door at a run.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT WDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT

Lea had adjusted to Trey's size, and now he was fully pulling out of her, and slamming back in, thrusting harder and faster with each time. Lea was gripping the bed sheets, her knuckles white, before she quickly latched onto Trey's shoulders, her fingernails digging into him, deep enough to make him bleed.

The pleasure wasn't like any Lea had ever felt. It was deep and warm, and increasing more and more. It was so much she thought she was literally going to explode. Her center grew hotter and hotter, the tension building more and more as Trey thrust in an out of her. She moved her hips along with his, and they created a rhythm. It was amazing, and it was beautiful, and it felt so good.

Trey grunted, a deep guttural grunt each time he thrust into her, and Lea accompanied him with some high pitched whimpers and incessant deep moans.

"Ahhhhhh" She moaned, "Errrrrrmmmmmm . . . . .Ughhhhhhhh . . . . . Unnnnhhhhhhh!" She was tightening around him, she could tell, and so could his member.

"I'm gunna come" She breathed into his ear.

"Me too" Trey grunted.

Trey continued to thrust in and out of her, and Lea continued to meet his hips with hers. The tension in her center became too much, reaching a peak, and suddenly powerful waves plowed through her, rippling inside her, and against his cock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She actually screamed. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her voice was loud, so loud, and it pushed him over the edge.

He felt the tingling in his balls, the tightening, and suddenly he was releasing himself into her. She could feel his warm liquid inside her, the heat increasing tremendously, and she cried out more as it combined with her powerful waves. "OHHHHHHH! TREYYYYYY!" She cried his name.

"AHHHHHH" They yelled together, moaning loudly. He continued thrusting inside her, and although she felt almost paralyzed by the waves inside her, she continued to meet his hips with hers.

And suddenly, the door flew open.

"Lea?!" Daryl yelled quickly. He was in shock. Complete shock. And disgust. What the hell was going on? His heart dropped quickly, but he somehow managed to immediately close his eyes and turn to run out of the room.

"Uncle Daryl?!" Lea screamed, immediately sitting up, Trey as well, and both reaching for blankets. By the time they had covered themselves, Daryl was long out of the room.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Lea said quickly, sitting up further on the bed. This wasn't happening. This was _not_ happening. Daryl did not just see that. No way.

Trey was still inside of her, and although she would have liked to keep going, she was no longer in the mood at all. He quickly pulled out of her, his penis becoming soft again, and they both jumped up off the bed.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming home until later!" Trey said, his voice fearful.

"Well, obviously I was wrong!" Lea yelled back at him. She scrounged the ground quickly and found the underwear that Trey had ripped off of her. Trey was searching the ground for his. This couldn't be happening. He didn't just see that. Daryl. Uncle Daryl. No way.

All of a sudden they heard a pounding on the wall behind Lea's bed, right next to the door. Lea could immediately tell it was Daryl's fist. Guess it _was_ real.

"Put some clothes on, NOW!" Daryl yelled. "Cover up, dammit!" His voice made it even more so. Strained and rough, full of emotion and shaking as it cut fiercely through the air.

Lea figured it best not to answer and to just do as she was told. So, she and Trey continued to search the ground for their clothes. She quickly found her pants and her shirt, and Trey was halfway dressed. She was still missing her bra, but scoured the room for it, and found it behind her dresser.

"What the hell?" Trey said quickly, as he pulled on his shirt. "What happens now?" He asked, pulling it down over his head.

"Well," Lea said, clasping her bra in the back and then slipping her shirt on as well. "You'll be killed." She turned to look at him, fear overtaking her face, "No doubt about it"

"Fuck" Trey said, sitting back down on the bed and swallowing hard. He might have laughed if he didn't know Daryl Dixon. But he did. And he knew his niece wasn't kidding. He winced for a second, then looked at Lea. "And you?"

"I don't know" She said, sitting down beside him quickly, and hiding her face in her hands. She was so utterly embarrassed. Her eyes stung with hot tears, and she didn't even try to hold them back. Dixon's didn't cry? Yea, well, not today. And, she doubted she'd be the only Dixon to break that rule today. Uncle Daryl would be so disappointed in her. So completely disappointed. More tears welled in her eyes and she let them fall.

Trey placed a hand on her back, "It'll be okay" He said quickly, but she pulled away. They met eyes and she shook her head.

"Probably best not to touch" Lea said, shifting away from him a little, and he nodded as well.

"Right" Trey said quickly, as he dropped his hand and then brought them both up to rub over his face. "Sorry"

They sat there in silence for a few seconds. The only sounds that could be heard were Lea's sniffles, and Trey's scared, worried, deep breathing. After a few minutes, Trey shifted uncomfortably, and Lea looked at him. She watched as he reached down the front of his pants, and for a second she almost slapped him. The jackass was going to jerk off? After all of this? But then she watched him as he grimaced, and then pulled his hand back out of his pants, holding a condom. She figured he hadn't taken it off in the heat of the moment.

She couldn't help but stare at it. All covered in her juices, and his. Lathered in his semen. She had planned that when they had finished, she'd take it off with her teeth. One of her friends had told her that she'd done it for her boyfriend, and it had driven him crazy. Almost made him come again right there. Lea had also planned to put it in her mouth, shove her tongue inside where his manhood had been, and lick his semen out seductively. Apparently when her friend had done this as well, her boyfriend _did _come, simply watching her. And, Lea wanted to make Trey do the same thing. But that was over now. No way that was going to happen. And, she no longer wanted to. She suddenly felt awkward. Extremely awkward. Uncle Daryl had just walked in on her having sex. _Sex._ She was having sex for the first time, and Uncle Daryl saw. She started crying again.

It was several minutes later when they'd finally worked up their courage to leave the room. Lea knew Daryl wouldn't be back in the room, not until he was sure they were both covered. And she also knew he was probably pacing the living room as they sat there. Probably punched a few things too. Kicked some stuff. She wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding when they went downstairs.

"Come on, let's go" Lea said softly, and Trey nodded, following her hesitantly. They walked toward the stairs together, and when Lea started to head down first, Trey said, "No, I'll go"

She was right behind him as they walked down the stairs. And, she'd been right. Daryl was angrily pacing back and forth around the living room, and Lea could tell he was fuming. He was clenching his fists together, like he always did when he was angry, and he was biting his left thumb nail, another telltale sign that whatever faced Trey wasn't going to be good.

Trey hit the last step, and it creaked like always. Daryl jerked his head up so fast Lea was surprised he didn't get whiplash. And it wasn't the pacing, or the clenched fists, or the nail biting that scared her. It was his eyes.

They were full of anger. Great big blue pools, swirling in heart pounding, passionate anger. And that's not even what made her feel the worst. It was the sadness that not only lurked within them, but overtook them. She could see it in his eyes, he was devastated. Because of her. It was all her fault. More tears started to slide down her face.

Daryl started to move quickly toward the stairs, and Trey took one more step toward him before Daryl raised his fist and struck him right across the jaw.

"Uncle Daryl!" Lea cried, but he didn't stop. He hit Trey again, across the face, and once more until he fell. Then he crouched down beside him and continued to hurl his fist into his face.

"Uncle Daryl! Uncle Daryl! Stop it, STOP IT!" Lea cried, tears falling heavily and dropping into her mouth. Her vision was blurry, but she could still see his muscular arms winding up, and slamming back down into Trey.

Trey tried to shield himself. Tried to cover his face with his hands, and when he did, Daryl punched him even harder. "You! Fuckin'! Bastard!" Daryl yelled, a punch accompanying each word. Trey shifted, turned, so his face was toward the ground, and Lea took the opportunity to jump on Daryl's back, trying to restrain his arms.

"Uncle Daryl!" Lea yelled as she wrapped both her arms around his right. He quickly shoved her off, pushing her back a few feet. "GET OFF ME!" He yelled at her, his voice reaching a scary place she'd heard it go only once before. And that had been when her father had left almost four years ago. She cried harder. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to keep hurting him. He was going to kill him. And he didn't care.

Trey didn't say anything, and Lea wondered if it was because he was smart enough not to, or if it was because he physically couldn't. Was his mouth swollen? Was he knocked out? Was he . . .dead?

"FUCKIN PERVERT!" Daryl screamed, his face turning a dark shade of red. He stood up quickly, and Trey only tried to move slightly. So he _wasn't_ dead. Lea sighed in relief.

Trey tried to get up thinking his torment was over, but Daryl's foot on his spine told him how wrong his was. Daryl kicked the kid back to the floor, and continued to lay more kicks into his side. He brought his leg back fully before extending it all the way into his side. He'd be satisfied with a few broken ribs, maybe even all of them.

"YOU. DEGENERATE. LITTLE. PIECE. OF. DISRESPECTFUL. SHIT." Daryl yelled, sending a kick into his side with each word. His face was only getting redder and redder, and so was the carpet. Trey was spitting out blood.

"STOP IT! UNCLE DARYL, STOP IT! NOW!" Lea pleaded and begged, and tried once again to grab Daryl away. He only ripped his arm away more forcefully, and she knew what she had to do.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Daryl screamed, kicking Trey quickly several more times in the side, before sending one to his head. Trey's head jerked back, and Lea screamed. That was the final straw. She couldn't take it anymore.

Before really even thinking about it she dropped down. She needed to stop him. Daryl was going to kill Trey. He was really, actually going to kill him if she didn't do anything. She had to.

So she dropped down, lying on top of Trey's back, covering him, and Daryl stopped his foot right before it connected with her head. He looked at her with those big, sad eyes, and then dropped his hands, punching the air in frustration. He looked at her for another split second before whipping around and backing away.

"DAMMIT, LEA!" He yelled at her, but she refused to move until he had backed away. And even then, she was reluctant. But, after a few seconds she slid off of Trey's back, and sat next to him on the ground. She turned him over gently so that he was lying face up. As soon as she saw his face she started to cry heavier.

His lip was completely swollen. It was split in at least two places. Both of his eyes were already swollen and black, and there was no doubt that his nose was broken. There was blood covering his entire face. All of it. And it kept dripping out of his noise, his mouth. So much blood. There were several deep gashes along his cheeks, and bruises covered the majority of his face already.

She didn't even want to look underneath his shirt. She whimpered as she looked at him, and listened as his breathing grew labored.

"Trey" Lea whispered, tears flowing down her face. She held his head in both her hands. He tried to open his eyes to look at her, but he couldn't. He swallowed hard. "M'kay" He managed quietly.

Lea shook her head from side to side. "I'm sorry" She said softly, "I'm so sorry"

"Get away from him" Daryl said quickly, storming back toward him.

"No, Uncle Daryl, no!" Lea yelled, as Daryl approached them. She held Trey's head in her hands, but Daryl quickly gripped her, and pulled her up with him, dragging her away.

She struggled a little, but he was much stronger, and soon she was completely lifted by him. "I said get away from him" Daryl spat.

Daryl dragged her across the room, let go of her, and looked her right in the eyes. "Look at me!" Daryl said quickly, and Lea did so hesitantly. She saw the anger fuming in his eyes, the sadness pouring out of them, and she found his eyes extremely difficult to look into. She took a deep breath.

"Do not go near him. You hear me? I mean it, Lea!" Daryl snapped quickly, and Lea let some more tears fall down her cheek. He saw them, but quickly looked away, turning his attention back toward Trey lying on the carpet a few feet away. Lea did so too.

Daryl started to move toward him quickly, and when Lea tried to grip his arm he pulled it free effortlessly, "Stop it!" Daryl said quickly, before continuing to make his way toward the boy.

Trey couldn't see him coming, his eyes were swollen shut, but the sounds of Daryl's heavy, angry breathing certainly told him he was getting close. Daryl gritted his teeth as he gripped Trey's shoulders forcefully, and quickly pulled him up, slamming him into the wall.

"Stop it! Please!" Lea screamed from the corner, but Daryl paid her no attention.

Trey's back was pressed against the wall, his head hanging to one side. Blood was spilling out of his mouth, and nose, running down his face, and covering his shirt. Daryl quickly pressed his forearm against Trey's throat, and Lea let out a gasp.

"You son of a bitch" Daryl spat, and he actually spat on Trey's face. "You _ever _touch her again, I swear to God, I won't stop. Consider this your final warning" He pressed his arm deeper and harder against Trey's throat, and his already labored breathing became even more raspy.

"Please!" Lea shouted from across the room. "Please, stop!"

Daryl again, ignored her, and instead whipped his knife from his belt loop. Flinging it open quickly.

"NO!" Lea screamed, and she moved toward Daryl quickly. "STOP IT! DON'T!" She gripped his left arm, and Daryl held her off behind him as he held the knife tightly in his right.

Lea struggled against him, but he was too strong and she couldn't get any closer to Trey. "Please" She cried, " Please, stop, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Hit me! Hit me instead! Please!"

At this Daryl let go of Trey, and whipped around immediately. He stared into Lea's eyes, face puffy from her tears, and she could see in his eyes that they were sadder now than ever.

"What did you just say to me?" He said, strangely soft. He looked at her and shook his head immediately. "Don't you ever say that again!" Daryl said quickly, his voice rising. "NOT TO NOBODY, YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Lea was crying so hard she couldn't speak, but she nodded her head in understanding and slowly sunk to the ground. Daryl stared at her for a few more seconds before looking away. He turned back toward Trey, lying on the ground, and quickly picked him up again, pressing him against the wall.

Daryl quickly brought the knife up toward Trey's throat and he held it there. Lea, crying so hard she could barely breathe, let out a breathy gasp, and reached toward him as she sat on the floor.

"Now, you listen to me, you little pervert" Daryl spat, pressing the blade against Trey's skin slightly. "Next time I see you around, I'll give you a choice" Daryl's voice was becoming shakier and shakier by the minute. He pressed the knife harder against Trey's throat, and he could hear him whimper in fear.

"Knife to the throat" Daryl growled, and then lowered his hand, pressing the knife against Trey's crotch. "Or this" Daryl left it there for a few seconds, pressing the blade harder against Trey, and he could hear Trey breathing heavier than he had before. He whimpered again, a few times in fear, and Daryl could have sworn he was crying.

After a few seconds Daryl quickly put his knife back on his belt loop, and held Trey against the wall with his arm. He stared into Trey's face for a few seconds, and his lip curled in anger. He sneered at him, gritting his teeth together tightly.

And then, while holding Trey's shoulders against the wall, Daryl brought his leg back, and brought it toward Trey quickly, kneeing him hard in the crotch. Trey's head jerked away in pain, and he whimpered.

"Stop, please!" Lea cried from the ground, reaching toward him again, tears flowing over her face.

Daryl did it again, and again, and again, kneeing him hard where he knew it'd hurt. And then, Daryl quickly let go of him, and Trey dropped to the floor. He was barely conscious, and although his entire body was in pain, this added pain was almost unbearable.

Trey hit the ground hard, and immediately reached for himself. His sides were in pain, his arms were in pain, and it was excruciating just to move his arms enough for him to grab himself. But he did, and he gently and gingerly cupped his tender crotch in his hands. And he cried. Hard. He thought he was going to pass out from the pain.

Lea cried hysterically from the ground, and when she tried to crawl toward Trey, Daryl gave her a look. "No"

She sat there and cried, and cried, and cried. And Daryl watched her. He hated seeing her like that. Absolutely hated it. But he had to do this, right? He had to protect her. Yes. He needed to show the little bastard he wasn't going to be messing with his little niece. He needed to teach him about respect. Right? Right.

Daryl looked toward Trey, lying on the floor, whimpering in pain. Blood covered his entire face, and his shirt was drenched as well. Daryl could see bruises forming already on the kid's face, and he could see the outline of his own fist.

He looked to Lea quickly, sobbing on the ground, and then back toward Trey. Maybe he_ had_ taken it a little too far. He just wanted to get his message across. He had been with her. He had been . . . _touching _her. Daryl shook the thought from his head, he didn't need to see that image… again.

He looked back to Lea curled on the floor, body shaking with her tears, and he made his way toward her. He placed his hand on her back softly, and she immediately pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, spit flying from her mouth, "Don't you _dare _touch me!"

"Lea, I-" Daryl started, and Lea pulled away again.

"No! Lea screamed, her voice echoing, "Get away from me! GET AWAY!" She yelled even louder, and the tears racked her body again. She clutched herself tightly, and lay, face down in the carpet, crying.

Daryl pulled his hand away slowly. It was shaking. And, for the first time, he realized it was in pain. He glanced at it slightly, and saw his bloody knuckles, his blue and purple fingers. He tried to close his hand slowly, and opened it up even slower. He winced, and then looked toward Trey.

The whimpers had lessened, and the tears were more quiet. They ran quietly across Trey's blood soaked cheeks, turning red, and then dropped to the carpet. Daryl sighed. He hated this. He hated when he got like this. What he did when he was like this. Who he became.

Daryl quickly ran a hand through his hair, and then rubbed it over his face, before walking toward Trey. He leaned down next to him, and Lea looked at them.

Daryl placed a hand on Trey's shoulder, and he whimpered in fear. "Please" Trey managed through his swollen lips. It looked like he was about to say something else, but couldn't.

Daryl shook his head. "I'm done hittin' ya" Trey sighed in relief. Daryl listened for a second to the sound of his labored breathing, each raspy, breathe, and he grew even angrier with himself. And suddenly, Trey's breathing slowed.

Daryl looked at him for a second, and immediately reached for his pulse. Lea jumped up.

"You killed him!" She screamed, making her way toward the two of them. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"He's not dead" Daryl said quickly, feeling Trey's pulse and leaving his hand there for a minute to count. "He just passed out"

Lea shook her head and snorted in anger. "You son of a bitch" She sneered toward him, and Daryl looked at her quickly. He wasn't going to argue. He had been a son of a bitch. This wasn't like him. He rarely ever got like this. Only when someone was threatened. Someone he cared about, someone he loved.

"Lea-" Daryl started, his voice soft.

"No!" Lea shouted quickly, flitting her fuming eyes toward him.

Daryl stood up, walking away from Trey and toward Lea. She stood up quickly too, and moved even faster toward where Trey lay.

"Just let him be. He'll be fine" Daryl said quietly, and he slowly looked toward Lea. She had been bent down next to Trey, running her hands across his chest, cupping his face. She stood up quickly and marched toward Daryl.

"He's my _boyfriend_!" She screamed at him. Anger was pouring out of her eyes, and she wanted to burn him with her gaze. Daryl took a step forward, and Lea slammed her fist against his chest.

"What the hell were you doing!?" She asked, slamming her fist into him harder and harder. Daryl let her, and he stood there, taking her punches, his lips pursed tightly together.

She started to cry again as she continued to hit Daryl's chest, and she crumbled, leaning into him, but continued to hit him, although her punches were weakened and soft.

Daryl wrapped his arm around her, and she let him for a second or two before her anger re-kindled.

"You just don't want me to be happy!" She screamed at him, her voice breaking, as she pushed herself away. Daryl took a step closer to her, and she pushed him away again.

Didn't want her to be happy? Didn't want her to be happy! What? That's _all_ her wanted. He just wanted to protect her. Keep her safe. Make sure she stayed that way.

"Lea, you're fifteen years old!" Daryl said, his voice rising quickly. "And he was, you were, he-" Daryl fumbled with his words, not exactly wanting to say them.

"Having SEX!" Lea shouted at him. She sniffed another tear, and continued to glare at him with all the ferocity she could muster.

Daryl winced when he heard her say it. And as he looked at her, he couldn't help but want to go over to her, wrap her up in his arms, throw her into the air, and laugh with her. But she wasn't three anymore.

She wasn't the little girl with pigtails and a dirty pair of overalls. She wasn't the toothless child running a lemonade stand in the front yard. She wasn't cuddled up against his chest, asking him to tell her stories. But, it was still _her_.

All the more reason to protect her. She needed it. She still needed it. He wouldn't let her go down the wrong path. Not now. Not her.

"Lea, you are fifteen years old!" Daryl repeated again, the strain cracking his voice. "You shouldn't be . . . having sex. You barely even know him!"

Lea snorted loudly. "We've been dating for a year!" She screamed back at him. She backed away a few more feet, unable to bare being near him at all.

"It doesn't matter!" Daryl yelled. "I know how long you've been dating him! Believe me!" Daryl shouted back.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?!" Lea shouted. "It doesn't matter?"

"It means," Daryl began, trying to restrain his frustration as best as he could, "that is doesn't matter! I don't care if you've been dating him for five years, a year, or two weeks! YOU'RE FIFTEEN!" Daryl yelled, his hands rising in passion. "You're just a kid!"

"I'm NOT a kid!" Lea screamed at him, tears soaking her face, running into her mouth, and causing her voice to shake. She tried to take a deep breath, and it took her a second to catch her breath.

Daryl shook his head. He huffed out and sighed heavily. "Yes" He said as calmly as he could, "you are. I wish you could see that, before it's too late"

"Too late? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Lea screamed at him, her voice bouncing off the walls of the living room, and slamming into Daryl like bullets. He swore he could literally feel them ripping through him.

"You're rushing everything!" Daryl yelled, "You're going too fast! You've got great potential, kid. I don't wanna see you throw it all away!"

"Throw what away?! You're not making any sense!" Lea screamed back at him.

"Everything!" Daryl screamed back at her. Why was it so hard for her to understand? She could lose everything, everything she'd been working toward. One bad decision, a few more, ten more, and she'd find herself stuck in this town. "You get too involved, you stop caring about everything else! You ditch your friends, you slack at school, lose your chance to go to college! And you WILL go to college, missy. And I don't even want to think about what would happen if you got pregnant! Do you!?" Daryl fumed, his face turning red.

Lea opened her mouth to say something, but completely overwhelmed with everything Daryl had just thrown in her face, she wasn't exactly sure where to start. "I- wh- CALM DOWN!" Lea yelled back a few seconds later. Her face was starting to turn red as well, and she sniffed loudly again. "I'm not going to lose everything! You're being so dramatic!" Lea focused her eyes hard on Daryl's and shook her head. "And I'm not going to get pregnant!"

"How do you know that?" Daryl asked harshly. "You even know anything about sex?" He looked at her, his eyes boring into her. He had no idea what she knew about sex. He had never had the talk with her, and he knew that that was his fault. But, he also remembered what high school was like. You learned a lot about _everything_.

"I- I know- WHAT?" Lea pulled at her hair and stared back at Daryl. "What kind of question is that? What do you even- "

"Did you even use a condom!? Please tell me-"

"YES!" Lea shouted back at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but we-"

"Excuse me?!" Daryl asked quickly. "This is EXACTLY my business"

"Oh, so my sex life is your business?" Lea spat at him, she took a step away from him, looking directly in his eyes.

"YOU are my business" Daryl said, his voice rising again. He took a step closer to her, regaining the space she had put between them. It was quiet for several seconds, and Lea quickly looked at Trey. He had since woken up, and had managed to sit himself up against the wall.

Lea started toward Trey and then looked back slowly at Daryl. He held her eyes with his, and he refused to look away. She starred back intently for a few seconds, a menacing look enveloping her face.

"You're not my father" Lea spat. She held his gaze for another second, just long enough to see him react, and then she turned away toward Trey.

Daryl's eyes grew wide. Confused. Hurt. He took an involuntary step back, and cocked his head at her slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed he couldn't find the words. All he could do was look at her with those big, sad, eyes. His heart had shattered. _She_ had shattered it. She saw his eyes start to shine.

He was devastated.

_**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Please let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue or not! I was thinking about having a conversation in the next chapter between Daryl and Lea – one where they have the talk they never did, or well, a version of it. Also, I'd like to have either Daryl tell Lea or Lea ask Daryl about his first time. How old he was, who it was with, stuff like that. But, it all depends on the response to this chapter! So, please let me know what you think! Thanks!**_


End file.
